Smaug
Smaug – olbrzymi, złocistoczerwony smok, pochodzący ze Zwiędłych Wrzosowisk. Biografia Zdobycie Ereboru W 2770 roku Smaug opuścił Góry Szare i napadł na miasto Dale i Erebor, przynęcony znajdującymi się tam bogactwami. Tamtejsi krasnoludowie najpierw usłyszeli hałas, a z północy nadciągnął huragan. Sosny na zboczach Góry zaczęły giąć się i trzeszczeć pod naporem wichru. Smok wylądował na szczycie Góry w chmurze ognia. Po chwili ruszył w dół zbocza i drzewa w pobliskim lesie stanęły w płomieniach. Tymczasem w Dale podniesiono alarm, a wojownicy ludzi chwytali za broń. Krasnoludy pospieszyły ku Głównej Bramie, tam jednak czekał na nich Smaug. Nikt nie uratował się tamtą drogą. Smaug następnie pod osłoną mgły zjawił się w Dale, zabijając większość wojowników. Dokonawszy rzezi, zawrócił i wczołgał się do wnętrza Góry przez Frontową Bramę, popełznął przez sale i rozwidlające się korytarze, przejścia, oraz komnaty. Kiedy wreszcie się zatrzymał, wewnątrz nie pozostał ani jeden żywy krasnoludJ.R.R. Tolkien, Hobbit, Zabawa zgoła nieoczekiwana, ISBN 978-83-241-3951-4. thumb|346x346px|Smaug autorstwa Rogera Garlanda|left Od rzezi Smauga uratowali się jedynie król Thrór i jego syn Thráin II. Krasnoludowie przebywający wówczas na zewnątrz, a wśród nich Thorin II Dębowa Tarcza, ujrzeli ich ponurych z przypalonymi brodami. Tymczasem Smaug zagarnął wszystkie skarby i usypał z nich jeden wielki stos, na którym spał jak na łożu. Smaug zablokował również wszystkie boczne wejścia do Ereboru, oprócz Głównej Bramy i Tajemnych Drzwi Później często wypełzał przez Frontową Bramę i nawiedzał Dale, porywając mieszkańców, a zwłaszcza dziewczęta, które pożerał. W końcu Dale zamieniło się w ruinę. Wszyscy ludzie zginęli, bądź odeszli. Tereny dookoła Samotnej Góry zaczęto nazywać Smoczym Pustkowiem, ponieważ rosła tam zaledwie skąpa trawa, a drzewa i krzaki zniknęły zupełnie, zostały jedynie połamane i poczerniałe pniakiJ.R.R. Tolkien, Hobbit, Na progu, ISBN 978-83-241-3951-4. Wyprawa do Ereboru W 2850 roku Gandalf odnalazł w fortecy Dol Guldur Thráina II. Krasnolud był wyczerpany od tortur. Odebrano mu ostatni z siedmiu pierścieni krasnoludów. Zachował jednak przy sobie mapę i klucz do Tajemnych Drzwi Ereboru. Thráin wręczył Gandalfowi przedmioty, po czym zmarł. Czarodziej wiedząc, że Sauron zechce wykorzystać Smauga do swoich złych celów, postanowił w jakiś sposób zapobiec nachodzącej katastrofieJ.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni, Dodatek A, ISBN 978-83-7758-297-8. 15 marca 2941 roku Gandalf spotkał w Bree lub na drodze do tej miejscowości Thorina II Dębową Tarczę. Krasnolud nie zapomniał krzywd, jakie smok wyrządził jego ludowi i wciąż żywił do Smauga dawne urazy. Dlatego też czarodziej zaproponował mu zorganizowanie tajnej wyprawy do Ereboru, której celem będzie odzyskanie Samotnej Góry z łap Smauga. Thorin zabrał ze sobą na wyprawę dwunastu towarzyszy i, za namową Gandalfa, hobbita Bilbo Bagginsa. Czarodziej wiedział bowiem, że smok jest wyczulony na zapach krasnoluda, lecz zapach hobbita jest mu zupełnie obcy. Po wielu trudach drużyna krasnoludów dotarła do Ereboru i wysłała hobbita Bilbo Bagginsa, który w Kompanii Thorina pełnił rolę włamywacza, przez Tajemne Drzwi, o których Smaug nie wiedział, do wnętrza góry. Smok leżał wówczas pogrążony we śnie, pełnym gwałtu i przemocy. Z jego paszczy dobywał się grzmiący pomruk, a z nozdrzy uchodził smużki dymu. Pod brzuchem gada były niezliczone kosztowności: złoto, klejnoty i drogie kamienie, oraz srebro. Smaug leżał nieco na boku, toteż Bilbo był w stanie zobaczyć jego pierś i brzuch, do których przywarły klejnoty i kawałki złotego kruszcu. Hobbit korzystając z okazji zakradł się do smoka, chwycił duży dwuręczny puchar i uciekł razem z nim ze smoczego leża. Potwór jednak się nie obudził.J.R.R. Tolkien, Hobbit, Na przeszpiegi, ISBN 978-83-241-3951-4 thumb|400x400px|Rozmowa Smauga z [[Bilbo Baggins|Bilbem.]] Tymczasem na zewnątrz, Bilbo wrócił z pucharem do swoich towarzyszy. Krasnoludowie z radością podawali sobie puchar z rąk do rąk, lecz w tym czasie we wnętrzu góry rozległ się ogłuszający hałas. Smaug zbudził się, a ponieważ jako smok znał wszystkie swoje bogactwa co do miedziaka, zauważył zniknięcie swojego złotego pucharu. Wpadł w furię, z jego pyska trysnął ogień; wściekłość smoka wstrząsnęła posadami Góry. Gad na próżno usiłował sięgnąć do niewielkiego otworu, który od zawsze go irytował, a w rzeczywistości był tunelem, który łączył Tajemne Drzwi na zboczach Ereboru z wnętrzem jego komnaty. W końcu z rykiem wypadł ze swojej jamy przez wielkie drzwi i popędził rozległymi korytarzami w stronę Frontowej Bramy. Wypadł na zewnątrz, wzleciał wśród kłębów pary w powietrze i spowity w zielone i szkarłatne płomienie przysiadł na wierzchołku Góry. Krasnoludowie skryli się przed wzrokiem smoka i za namową Bilba skryli się w korytarzu Tajemnych Drzwi. Smaug nadleciał z północy z hukiem, jego gorący oddech spopielił trawę przed drzewami. Następnie rzucił się w pościg za kucykami, na jakich przybyli intruzi, pożerając sześć z nich. Następnego dnia, Smaug powrócił do swojego leża. W południe Bilbo Baggins podkradł się do leża smoka, mając na palcu Pierścień, który sprawiał, że hobbit był niewidzialny. Bilbo zastał Smauga pogrążonego we śnie, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. W rzeczywistości gad udawał jedynie, że śpi i od początku obserwował wylot tunelu, którym hobbit zakradł się do jego leża. Smaug wyczuł oddech i woń Bilba, każac mu się ujawnić. Złodziej odpowiedział mu, tak grzecznie jak tylko mógł, obdarzając smoka wieloma pochwalnymi tytułami. Bilbo nie ujawnił mu jednak swojego prawdziwego imienia. Zamiast tego opowiadał mu o swoich przydomkach. Nieco zaintrygowany Smaug zaczął podejrzewać, że Bilbo nie jest sam i że towarzyszy mu grupa krasnoludów, wspieranych przez handlarzy beczek z Miasta na Jeziorze. Hobbit starał się ukryć ten fakt, lecz chytry i przebiegły Smaug dobrze znał zapach i smak krasnoludów. Aby uniknąć niewygodnego tematu, Bilbo zasugerował, że smoki mają miękki brzuch, zwłaszcza w okolicy piersi. Smaug warknął na to, twierdząc, że jego brzuch chronią żelazne łuski i twarde klejnoty, których żadne ostrze nie przebije. Wtedy potwór pokazał złodziejowi swoje łuski. Bilbo wychwalał je, lecz w głębi ducha powtarzał sobie, że na lewej piersi Smaug ma dużą dziurę, odsłaniającą ciało nagie jak u ślimaka. Po tym co zobaczył pan Baggins, myślał już jedynie o odejściu. Pożegnał smoka, lecz ostatnia, niezbyt trafna uwaga, rzucona z jego strony rozwścieczyła smoka. Nozdrza Smauga posłały w pościg za hobbitem chmurę ognia i pary. Bilbo zdołał się jednak uratować. Bilbo powrócił z tą informacją do swoich kompanów, czekających na niego w tunelu. Opowiedział im o rozmowie ze smokiem i ubytku w łuskach Smauga. W tym czasie smok opuścił swoje leże po raz kolejny. Skały zadrżały i na głowy krasnoludów posypał się deszcz kamieni, lecz kompania umknęła dalej w głąb korytarza. Smok roztrzaskiwał głazy i ryczał wściekle. Potem wzbił się w powietrze i poszybował ku zachodnim zboczom Góry w nadziei, że zdoła tam kogoś zaskoczyć, albo odnaleźć wylot korytarza którym dostał się złodziej. Nie zobaczył nikogo i wybuchnął złością, choć dobrze odgadł w którym miejscu musi kończyć się tunel. Dawszy upust wściekłości, i poczuł się dużo lepiej. Postanowił dokonać jednak okrutnej zemsty na mieszkańcach Miasta na Jeziorze, których podejrzewał o udzielenie złodziejowi i jego towarzyszom pomoc. Wzbił się w górę i w obłoku ognia pofrunął w stronę rzeki Bystrej. Śmierć Smaug pomknął w stronę Miasta na Jeziorze. W Esgaroth w porę zadźwięczały ostrzegawcze trąbki, dlatego smok nie zastał tamtejszych ludzi całkowicie nieprzygotowanych. Smaug leciał tak szybko, że mieszkańcy wkrótce ujrzeli pędzącą ku nim iskrę ognia. Smok z rykiem zatoczył krąg nad miastem. Na jego spotkanie śmignął deszcz czarnych strzał, które łamały się i odbijały z brzękiem od łusek smoka, zapalały od smoczego ognia i z sykiem tonęły w jeziorze. Gniew Smauga rozpalał się coraz bardziej, aż w końcu potwór oszalał z wściekłości. Przez czas jakiś krążył wysoko w powietrzu, a później nieostrożny w swej wściekłości poszybował w dół, nie zważając na grad strzał. Nie odwrócił się do nawet swych wrogów opancerzonym bokiem. Pragnął jedynie jak najszybciej podpalić miasto. Następnie zataczając kręgi burzył miasto swoim ogonem i podpalał jeJ.R.R. Tolkien, Hobbit, Ogień i Woda, ISBN 978-83-241-3951-4. thumb|335x335px|Smaug atakujący Esgaroth. Ze wszystkich stron ludzie wskakiwali do wody, mężczyźni rzucali broń, a Rządca Esgaroth opuścił miasto na swojej wielkiej złoconej łodzi. W końcu wszyscy opuścili miasto, oprócz jednego oddziału łuczników. Dowodził nimi Bard, mężczyzna o ponurym głosie i takiej twarzy. Był on potomkiem Giriona, władcy zniszczonego przez smoka wiele lat temu miasta Dale. Strzelał on do gada z wielkiego cisowego łuku, dopóki nie zużył wszystkich grotów, prócz jednego. Płomienie zbliżały się ku niemu, towarzysze zaczęli go porzucać jeden po drugim. Nagle zjawił się drozd, który wskazał Bardowi ubytek w łuskach Smauga. Smok znowu opuścił się nad miasto, niżej niż kiedykolwiek. Kiedy się odwrócił i zanurkował, białe klejnoty na jego brzuchu rozbłysły w płomieniach księżyca, wszędzie oprócz jednego miejsca. Tam Bard posłał Czarną strzałę która, lecąc bardzo szybko, zagłębiła w cielsku smoka grot, drzewce i lotki. Z wrzaskiem który ogłuszył ludzi, Smaug powalił drzewa i potrzaskał kamienie. Następnie poderwał się do góry, odwrócił i z wysokości runął w dół w sam środek miasta, w ostatnich drgawkach burząc budynki wśród deszczu iskier. Wody jeziora z rykiem zamknęły się nad nim. Rozległ się syk, donośny bulgot, a potem zapadła cisza. Taki był koniec Smauga i Esgaroth. Jednak Bard, zabójca smoka zdołał się uratować. Następstwa Po śmierci Smauga, Kompania Thorina przejęła skarby Ereboru i zabarykadowała się w górze. Ludzie z Esgaroth pod przywództwem Barda, wspierane przez armie elfów z Leśnego Królestwa pod dowództwem Thranduila ruszyły pod Górę, domagając się części zapłaty. Thorin II Dębowa Tarcza nie zgodził się na przyznanie im nagrody, co doprowadziło do konfliktu pomiędzy ludźmi, elfami, a krasnoludami. Orkowie z Gór Mglistych również dowiedzieli się o śmierci Smauga i ruszyli w dużej liczbie pod Erebor. W obliczu zagrożenia, ludzie, elfy i krasnoludy zjednoczyli się i wspólnie rozgromili napastników w Bitwie Pięciu Armii. Po tych wydarzeniach krasnoludowie na stałe odzyskali Samotną GóręJ.R.R. Tolkien, Hobbit, Nadejście burzy, ISBN 978-83-241-3951-4. Natomiast Miasto na Jeziorze zostało odbudowane, większe i piękniejsze niż poprzednie, lecz w innej okolicy, dalej na północy, ponieważ wśród jego mieszkańców na zawsze pozostał lęk przed miejscem w którym spoczywał smok. Smaug spoczął zimny jak głaz, na płytkim i płaskim dnie Jeziora Długiego. Jeszcze przez stulecia przy ładnej pogodzie było widać jego potężne kości, rozrzucone pośród strzaskanych filarów zniszczonego miasta. Tylko nieliczni śmieli zapuszczać się w to miejsce, a nikt nie odważył się zanurkować w migotliwe wody, aby odzyskać drogocenne kamienie. 600px|center|Smok w pełnej okazałości Etymologia W liście opublikowanym w piśmie Observer ''Tolkien zauważył, że smok ma jako imię czy pseudonim formę czasu przeszłego od pierwotnego czasownika germańskiego ''smugan, ''co znaczy ''przeciskać się przez dziuręJ.R.R. Tolkien, Douglas A. Anderson, Hobbit z objaśnieniami, str. 318, ISBN 978-83-62478-62-0. Kreacja w adaptacjach thumb|220x220px|Smok Slag w adaptacji z 1966 roku The Hobbit (1966) thumb|220x220px|Smaug w adaptacji z 1977 roku W filmie z 1966 roku imię Smauga zostało zmienione na Slag. Według adaptacji, smok zamieszkiwał Samotną Górę. Opuścił ją i napadł na miasto Dale w którym przechowywany był Arcyklejnot. Pod koniec filmu zostaje zabity przez Bilbo Bagginsa. The Hobbit (1977) Głosu Smaugowi użyczył aktor Richard Boone. The Hobbit (gra z 1982 roku) Celem gry jest okradnięcie Smauga z jego bogactw. Sam smok pojawia się na jednym z ekranów ładowania gry. thumb|220x220px|Smaug w adaptacji z 1982 roku The Hobbit (gra z 2003 roku) Głosu Smaugowi użyczył aktor James Horan. Hobbit (trylogia filmowa) W trzyczęściowej adaptacji książki Hobbit, czyli tam i z powrotem w rolę Smauga wcielił się aktor Benedict Cumberbatch. Smok został zaprojektowany przez studio Weta Digital, za pomocą animacji komputerowych (CGI) i techniki Motion Capture. Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż (2012) Smaug pojawia się w prologu do filmu. Niszczy miasto Dale, a później zdobywa Erebor, wypędzając tamtejszych krasnoludów. Pojawia się również pod koniec filmu, budząc się i otwierając oko. Hobbit: Pustkowie Smauga (2013) thumb|220x220px|Smaug w adaptacji z 2003 roku Według filmu, ubytek w łuskach smoka, był spowodowany przez Giriona, władcę Dale, który za pomocą Czarnej Strzały pozbawił Smauga części pancerza. Kompania Thorina przybyła pod Erebor, w celu odzyskania Arcyklejnotu, który pomógłby im w zjednoczeniu 7 krasnoludzkich królestw. Bilbo, który został wysłany w tym celu odzyskał go, ale postanowił nie oddawać drogocennego kamienia Thorinowi. Smok zdołał zapędzić Krasnoludów w głąb Samotnej Góry. Kompania doszła do wniosku, że podejmie się walki ze smokiem, wabiąc go do kuźni. Tam po krótkim starciu, Thorin wydał rozkaz sprowadzenia potwora do Komnaty Królów, gdzie przygotowywano pułapkę. Okazał się nią być wielki, złoty posąg, zdolny do bardzo szybkiego rozpuszczenia się. Pod wpływem temperatury, gęsta masa złota niemalże utopiła Smauga, lecz nie zdołała go zabić, a jedynie sprowokować do ataku na Esgaroth. Hobbit: Bitwa Pięciu Armii (2014) Smaug napada na miasto miasto Esgaroth, podpalając je i zabijając większość mieszkańców. Ląduje w środku miasta i dostrzega Barda. Zaczyna szydzić z łucznika i jego syna, Baina. Bard z pomocą swojego potomka dostrzega ubytek w łuskach smoka i za pomocą Czarnej Strzały zabija potwora. Smaug ugodzony strzała w pierś podlatuje do góry, gdzie uchodzi z niego życie. Następnie opada na Miasto na Jeziorze, przygniatając większą jego część i zabijając Rządce Esgaroth. Filmy Ciekawostki * Na cześć Smauga uczelnia North Dakota State University nazwała nowo odkrytego owada Planois smaug New giant Stink Bug Named after J. R. R. Tolkien’s Ancalagon the Black. ca:Smaug de:Smaug en:Smaug es:Smaug fr:Smaug it:Smaug nl:Smaug pt-br:Smaug ru:Смауг sk:Smaug Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Postacie Trzeciej Ery